The invention relates to a comb for a wind instrument, in particular a harmonica, according to the preamble of Claim 1.
It is known to make combs from wood for a wind instrument, in particular a harmonica.
The breathing air introduced by an instrument player into the comb, which is intended to cause the vibration of the reeds connected to the comb, contains components consisting of saliva, phlegm or even food residue.
As disclosed in DE 20 2006 008 207 U1, due to the components contained in the breathing air, the comb made of wood may become fragile which, on the one hand, is a problem in terms of hygiene and, on the other hand, may lead to altered behaviour of the harmonica relative to the sound reproduction. It is, therefore, disclosed in DE 20 2006 008 207 U1 to make the comb out of glass. Thus, there is the possibility of cleaning the comb, for example in a dishwasher. In addition to the design of the comb as a separate component made of glass, the comb may also have a layered construction. A drawback, however, is that the musical properties of such a wind instrument are not regarded as satisfactory by the player.